


You'd Come Over Right

by LaMaPo



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaPo/pseuds/LaMaPo
Summary: This story was inspired by the JP Saxe/Julia Michaels song, “If the World was Ending.”  To me, it speaks to how I can totally see Kim and Adam finally coming back together during the pandemic and beginning to address the turmoil of this season and their relationship.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jO2wSpAoxAThis is my first Chicago PD fic.
Relationships: Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	You'd Come Over Right

***  
“I know, you know, we know  
You weren't down for forever and it's fine  
I know, you know, we know  
We weren't meant for each other and it's fine”

****  
“It’s fine Kim!” he groaned, neither convincing her nor himself. “It’s fine...”

“Adam, you know the stay at home order is still in effect....”

“But darlin’ it’s just me. I know, you know, we...we...we don’t count,” he whined.

He could feel her glare over the phone in return. How did she always manage to do that?!

“We work together all day,” he trailed.

“Yeah, wearing those stupid N95 masks,” she countered. “Six foot distance.”

“It’s stupid all right. The masks...the lockdown...the virus,” he whined. “Being apart.”

Did he meet social distance…or the distance she’s still been putting subconsciously between them. The excuses…

“You’re right,” she admitted. “It is stupid.”

Then silence. Then the sound of her huffing around her place. 

Then, “Listen, I gotta go Adam.”

“Okay?!” He sighed. What had he said wrong? Why did it always seem he was pushing her away?

“Talk to me, Kim...I need you,” he admitted out loud as the line went dead, his words falling on the deaf ears of his empty void of an apartment.

***

“But if the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
You'd come over and you'd stay the night”

***  
“Coming...” he gruffed, kicking the half empty pizza box with his socked foot as he moved his feet from their perch on the messy coffee table. Empty beer bottles rattled as he moved. He cursed, and the knock came again.

“What...Wait. I said coming!” He yelled. “Don’t you know this whole damn world’s on stupid lockdown....”

“Owww. Jesus.” He yelled. Stubbing his toe, tripping on his boots as he flung the door wide, ready to unleash hell on whoever was on the other side.

“What the hell....” he began. The growling caught in his throat as his eyes focused on the picture of perfection before him. His entire demeanor softened. “Kim!”

***

“Would you love me for the hell of it?  
All our fears would be irrelevant”

***

He didn’t know what was more beautiful, the shy smile he could read by the lines in the corners of her eyes, despite the facemask covering her mouth, or the over-full duffle on her shoulder, silently admitting she was not only there, but that she also really might be willing to stay a little while.

“You came!,” his smile beamed.

He needed this. They needed this.

“I did.” Her eyes danced.

He stepped aside and ushered her into his disheveled apartment.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you needed me,” she chuffed, slinging her duffle and face mask onto the loveseat atop a pile of (maybe?) clean, rumpled laundry that was already half spilling onto the floor.

He looked surprised she had heard his desperate plea, and even more surprised when she replied, with a shy smile, “I need you too.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, desperately trying to gather the empty bottles scattered across the table. “I’m a mess. I’ve been a mess,” she could tell by the sadness in his voice that he meant more than just his man mess.

She understood. She’d been a mess too. Her place wasn’t piled with old pizza and beer bottles…but her heart? Certainly a wreck. She’d never fully dealt with the miscarriage. With her feelings. And the virus…the lockdown….there’d been too much alone time, too much down time…too much time alone with her thoughts.

Dangerous. Deep.

He watched her…the pain flashing in her eyes. He knew she hurt. He wasn’t sure he’d know just how bad she hurt, but it was a pain he knew all too well.

*** 

“If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight  
No, there wouldn't be a reason why  
We would even have to say goodbye”

***

“I’m glad you’re here.” Adam abandoned the beer bottles in favor of taking a step closer to her, inhaling her sweet scent as he did.

Kim turned, her hand steadying on the strong muscle of his forearm. Their eyes met.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” he whispered.

“I dunno,” she shrugged, a sigh escaping her pursed lips. “I’m not sure there’s a playbook for what you can’t and can’t do with your ex-fiancé/partner/mother of your miscarried unborn child during a global pandemic,” she mumbled, quickly adverting his gaze. 

Could she back out now? Should she? She’d come all this way…

“Kim?” he breathed, an air of desperation in his harried voice.

Why could she never feel confident enough to say what she wanted when it came to him? 

“Well Adam, what do you want to do?,” she tossed the ball back in his court. Coward, she cursed herself internally.

“Me?,” he asked wistfully. A deep breath…then confession. “Well for starters, I want to kiss you. And then, I want to make love to you. Maybe put another baby in you. Live happily ever after with you…” he said, without abandon.

Nothing to lose at this point.

“But?” she asked pointedly, the skepticism directed more at herself then at him. 

What was holding her back? Why?

“But I don’t know if it’s the right thing to do! Is it the right thing for you, Kim?. Are you ready? Tell me,” he pleaded. He’d long wondered if she’d be ready. If he was really ready. If they’d ever be on the same page…ready…together.

“I’m ready,” she breathed, moving closer still, her other hand resting weightlessly on his chest. 

Their lips met. Gently. Softly.

His hands moved to her face. Caressing. Reassuring. 

A single tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it tenderly with the rough pad of his thumb.

Tears of his own welled.

The kiss deepened. Then, deepened some more.

Desperate. 

Longing.

Abandon.

They fell to the couch together. Holding tight.

Overdue.

***

“If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?  
You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over, right?

If the world was ending  
You'd come over, right?”  
***

**Author's Note:**

> The end for now. I know…they need to talk about a whole lot. Let me know if you’d like me to ink it out. 


End file.
